The present invention relates to air cleaning units and distribution systems within passenger vehicles.
Protection of human health and environmental quality during transport in passenger vehicles are particularly important design considerations for air management and distribution for mass transit vehicles. To address these considerations, most current HVAC units for bus and rail applications include particulate air filters. However, such filters are usually of low efficiency as the units are necessarily small due to spatial constraints within the HVAC units.